Scars Upon Her Heart
by Leopara
Summary: Harriet Hayes life was simple. "Be seen, not heard" her mother would say. Then her life changed,and now she needed to be heard. But who was going to listen?
1. Seeing Into The Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I be writing the next generation, not stories on Fanfiction. But sadly, it belongs to J.K. Rowlings. **

**Warnings: I like to kill characters. This is your only warning. **

**Chapter 1: Seeing Into The Darkness**

"Come on out. I'm not going to hurt you." For some reason, I doubted this. I peeked from behind the couch, trying to get a look at the man. He didn't seem like the other, with his soft blue eyes and gentle smile.

Then again, the other man had seemed nice at first too. His smile had been wide and toothy, his dark eyes sparkling. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to keep the tears from falling, to chase the memories away if only for a moment.

Several people were going through our home; the sound of their ruckus could be heard echoing around the living room. I heard my three-year old sister whimper behind me. Little Olivia didn't like being behind the couch, she never had, but I had to keep her safe. I didn't trust a single soul that walked through the door yet and I wasn't about to risk my baby sister if the other man came back.

"I have some cookies. They're nice and warm. I promise to give you one if you come out." The blue-eyed man continued his pleading, not impressing me in the least. He would assume I give up my sister for chocolate? Never in a million worlds would I do something so pedestrian.

Sadly, my opinion didn't reflect in Olivia's mind. My butterball of a sister decided that 'cookies' was a good enough reason to push me forward to the floor, climbing over me for that chocolaty smell.

Even as my sister cuddled up to the man for chocolate chip cookies, I sawed the disarray of what was only moments ago my living room. I felt salty tears weld out of my eyes as the memories assaulted me.

It was a normal afternoon. I and my siblings sat around the living room, working on various activities. It was a grand room, with vaulted ceilings and lovely archways. The south wall held the large marble fireplace, casting a glow over the room. It was lined with plush lounges and decorative antiques, many family heirlooms. Right in the center of the room was the grand piano. It was a beauty in and of itself. It mahogany shined in the gleam of the firelight, the ivory keys glowing.

Upon the matching mahogany bench is where I could be found. Practicing ever so dutifully, playing over and over Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. This was my talent and my joy. Music could flow from my heart without a second thought, carrying me away on its lovely waves. Of course, with all my siblings around, I must play only the classics. Mother would certainly be displeased if I interrupted anyone else with more modern pieces. Being the only one with musical talent in a family can be a drag.

As it was, my eldest brother, Gerald, sat upon his favorite white lounge, reading whatever Muggle novel had caught his fancy. He always seemed to be bringing more of them home from Hogwarts. He looked almost exactly like father, all black curls and blue eyes.

On the floor in front of him, our younger twin brothers, Charles and James, played Wizard's Chess. They were quite obsessed with the game, driving the entire family bonkers with their requests for a round. Except for their maleness, the twins looked identical, to each other and our mother. Beautiful golden hair without a hint of curl, graced down to their shoulders. Their lovely green eyes flashed and sparkled as their game continue, both trying to outdo the other.

The baby of the family, Olivia, was just like the twins, all gold and green. She colored quietly at my feet, happily draws hearts and birds all over the page. She was far too young to annoy me yet, unlike my other siblings. Therefore, she quite my favorite and the only one of them I allowed near my piano.

Everything was well, my brothers focused on their activities and Olivia and I focus on ours. At this time, I didn't realize this would be the last peaceful moment I would have in this room.

From front of the house through the northern arch, my mother came into the room. The twins instantly jump to their feet, running to greet her. Even Gerald set aside his book, rising, even smiling at being disrupted. I seemed to only one to see the look upon her face.

As fear griped my heart, I picked up my sister with all my strength. She fought me all the way, to the western arch. "Hide children, hide!" my mother cried from behind me. I stopped at the couch that was permanently charmed in place. I push Olivia into the space and followed.

Once in place, I turned, checking on the rest of the family. My brothers frozen in place had yet to even respond to Mother, despite the frantic tone in her voice.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Green light flashed through the room. I watched as my mother fell, sprawled in a disgraceful manor. I didn't feel my sister pounding on my back, trying to get out from behind me. I didn't feel the tears make tracks down my face. I didn't hear as my brothers cried out as they ran to her. The entire room was in vertigo.

Charles ran, screaming at someone, fists ready to hit. Another flash of green came, the ball of light striking James. He now lay on Mother, never to cry over death again.

Gerald drew his wand from his robes at the ready for intruder. A tall dark-haired man walked into the room, holding an angry Charles. He seemed familiar to me, yet again but I couldn't place where I had seen him before. A smile crossed his face as he flicked his wand yet again.

"Immobulus," Gerald froze, his wand dropping from his hand. "Well, now that is much better," he spoke, his voice deep and dripping with dark promises. Charles looked straight at me, eyes wide and trembling. _I'm exposed. I need to get out of sight. _Turning, I saw that Olivia was now giving me the silent treatment. As touched her to get her to move, I felt my inner magic surged. Olivia dropped.

"Let me go!" Charles shouted, as he tried to fight away from the man. Using the distraction he brought me, I pushed the now sleeping Olivia further behind the couch, getting us out of eyesight. "Shut up, boy!" the sound of the slap echo through the room. I cringed. There was nothing I could do to save my brothers. Tears steamed steadily down my face.

The man screamed. "You little brat!" I heard running steps pasting the couch heading for the southern wall, being followed by long, slow steps of the man. "I have a special plan for you, little boy." Shivers ran down my spine. "I was going to kept this nice and clean. A few killing curses and the job is done. But no, you had to be a little fighter. I don't like fighters, boy."

"Incendio!" Horrible screaming came from the fireplace as the smell of burnt flesh invaded my senses. I felt sick to stomach. Using every ounce of will I processed, I refused to vomit as Charles' screams stopped. _Thank Merlin Olivia is asleep, _I thought as I quaked.

"Tell me, Gerald. Where are those sweet little sisters of yours?" I waited, cold to my core. "Not going to tell me, eh? Well, I sure I can make you. Crucio!" I lost track of time as he cursed my brother, again and again. The whole world felt cold, and nothing seemed real. _It couldn't be, it can't be. _

"Another little fighter, eh? How many of Viktor's brats are this way? No wonder he's such a fool."

A pause. "Oh, well. Avada Kedavra." Trump! _Gerald… _

Bang! I watch as my brother's favorite lounge hit the wall above me. "Where are you, girls? I just want to play." Crashes continue from around the room. My piano slam down in the northwest corner, destroying the wall as it flew. I gasped, hurt at the violation of greatest joy. As his face peered into the darkness of my hiding place, I felt the coldness break. It was as if a great fire appeared in my heart, burning the ice surrounding me from within.

I flew forward, my fist connecting with his face, my magic flowing through me. He screamed as fire burned his face, the form my magic had taken. I blank out, drained from fear and fire. When I awoke, he was gone. I crawled back to my sister and curled around her. The others showed up several hours later.

Soft hands upon my shoulders brought me out of the memories. I looked up into the greenest eyes I had ever seen. _He's in my personal space, get him out! GET HIM OUT! _My fist slammed up into his jaw. As a loud snap broke the silence as blackness consumed me.

**Next chapter: Harry Potter and the Laws! **


	2. Emotions Are Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K. Rowlings, our Queen. The plot and OC characters are mine, though. **

**Ok, so to anyone who hasn't read the books/watch the movies before, an Auror is a wizard police detective/CIA/marine and a Healer is a wizard doctor. Muggle anything is stuff from our non-magical world. Don't ask me why, the Queen is the one who thought of it.**

**Chapter 2: Emotions Are Pain**

"I don't believe it is a good idea. The young miss is still sleeping."

"She is the only wittiness to a crime. Every moment we wait, the far away the murderer gets."

"The last time you try to question her, didn't she break your jaw? I can only patch you up so many times, Mr. Potter."

_Did I actually punch Harry Potter? _ That would be a new record for sure. It's quite the running joke among the family, that I had the meanest upper-cut of the entire British wizarding community. Not that it would be repeated much anymore.

Ignoring the hot irons of despair driving though my heart, I sat up. I was in St. Mungos, the wizard hospital from the looks of it. _Might as well get this over with; He's not going to stop hounding me until I do. _My wakefulness immediately got the attention of the adults.

"Miss Hayes, how are you feeling?" A woman in her mid-30's, with dark chocolate skin and kind eyes, came over to check my pulse and feel my head. The lime green robes, with a bone and wand cross emblem, signal her status as a Healer.

"I'm feeling well, Madam" I replied, politely. Mother had always insisted on proper behavior with Healers. It wasn't their fault it hurt; your own foolishness for getting hurt shouldn't be taken out on them. The rods in my heart decided that twisting was now the best form of punishment.

"Well, then. Are you up for answering a few questions?" Auror Potter had followed the Healer over, and now stood at the end of the bed. He was wearing the traditional Auror trench coat robes. I suppose it help when he had to go between the Muggle world and the Wizarding World, but the uniforms were rather ugly. His black hair was quite messy, barely covering the lightening scar upon his forehead. There wasn't even a hint of where I broke his jaw early, thanks to the healer's magic.

"Of course, Auror Potter." I flick my eyes downward, keeping my posture as demure as could in my certain position. _Don't need him thinking I'm going to punch him again. But I should keep that option open. _

"Thank you, Madam Laffey." Potter smiled kindly, almost politely dismissing the Healer from the room.

She ignored the obvious dismissal. "Are you sure you don't want me to referee this match? You did lose in the last one."

"I'm sure I can handle a ten year old, Anaé." She laughed, shaking her head as she left the room. "Good luck then, Harry." _I should punch him again after that ten year old remark. Nobody should underestimate the power of my blunt force trauma. _I decided a non-violent and friendly approach would work more in my favorite.

"You two are close?" I asked, fairly curious. He smiled and said, "I have been at St. Mungo on several occasions due to work, so it wasn't too hard to strike up a few friendships among the staff."

"Well then, it's too bad you are married. Laffey is quite easy on the eyes." I smiled devilishly at him. He laughed, but cut himself off quickly. "Where did you learn to say things like that?"

"Too mature for you? I'm sorry I'll try to act my age." He didn't need to know what my father's friends said about my mother. That was dirty laundry best kept to myself. A few of the rods in my heart had dropped down to my stomach, doing flip-flops as they fell.

"You're avoiding my question. But I suppose that one doesn't matter, does it?" All the humor had fell from his face. _It's serious questions time. Lovely. _

"Do you know who attacked you and your family?" He pulled out a notepad and Muggle pen, ready to go.

I felt the joy drained out of me as well. This wasn't what I wanted to focus on. Running away and forgetting what happened seem like a much better idea. _Grow up, Harriet. _"It was a man, alone I believe. He followed my mother into the room."

"Can you tell me what he looked like?"

"Dark hair and eyes, very tall and pale." I fought against my desire to fidget. I didn't want to remember.

"You said he followed your mother to the living room. Did it seem like she knew him?"

"I don't know. She was utterly terrified. I never, have seen her like that. I... I was afraid. I didn't…." The rest of my words were lost as hot, wet tears streamed out of my eyes. _I hate this! _The control I had fought so hard for was lost, my emotions devastating the day. I dislike crying in front of anyone. I didn't want their comfort or their pity.

I felt the bed dipped as he sat next to me, his arms wrapping around me. _Don't hit him. _I tensed, trying to accept him into my personal space. Cuddling and touching has never been for me. _Why does everyone show their concern in such uncomfortable ways? _

"Sssh, it's ok. Nobody is going to hurt you." _It's not me who's going to get hurt. _I had to give him credit though. This did get the image of my mother's face out of my mind. _And now, it's back. _The white of her eyes and paler that usual face, haunt my mind's eye. That one last look was never going to leave me.

"She was scared. So I was scared." I whispered into his shoulder. "I hided. I grabbed Olivia, and I hided because I didn't know what else to do." My volume control was lost towards the end, no doubt hurting his ears, but he didn't move away. He only hugged tighter, his hand rubbing up and down on my back.

My rage at the touch increased, but the anger kept the hurt at bay. _I need to continue. Better to finish this now, so he doesn't come back. _Sucking in a deep, shuturing breath, I said "He came after us. He had already kill everyone, and was looking for Olivia and me. I hit him. When he found us,I hit him. I.. I think that I burn him. I mean, magically. He was covered in fire, when I blacked out." I scrambled though the last part, not sure how to explain the fire.

I pull away from him, now that I was done. I wanted my own space again.

He seemed to understand. "Thank you for telling me. Do want me to send in Madam Laffey?" Then again, maybe not. I shook my head, just wanting to be alone.

"Do you know where my sister is?"

"She's in the next room. Do you want to see her?"

"Yes, please."

"Ok, come with me."

**Up next: Sisterly Bonding!**


End file.
